The present disclosure relates to a technique for streamlining an enrollment process for a new user of a service based on a correspondence between the service and another service for which the user is already enrolled.
Acquiring prospective customers for a service (such as an online service) and converting them into paying customers is often referred to as the ‘customer funnel’ because there is often a steady attrition as the prospective customers navigate through the associated enrollment process. For example, an enrollment process may alienate the prospective customers by requiring that they: provide too much information in a complicated form; specify a username and password; and/or recall login information for an existing account with a provider of the online service. As a consequence, simplifying and improving the user experience during the enrollment process to increase the resulting number of paying customers is important in increasing the revenue of a provider of the service. Nonetheless, existing enrollment processes often still have a high attrition rate, which adversely impacts the provider of the service.